Wild Kingdom Hearts
Wild Kingdom Hearts (ワイルドキングダムハーツ) is a Japanese-American action role-playing game that is developed by Square-Enix. This game includes animals from different parts of the world. The game will be kinda similar to Kingdom Hearts. It is also the first installment of the Wild Kingdom Hearts spin-off series. Plot Habitats *Late Cretaceous Forest *Serengeti Plains *Virginia Forest *Indian Swamp *Chinese Mountain *Australian Outback *Amazon Rainforest *British Shore *Arctic Tundra Characters Main Supporting Villians Creatures Late Cretaceous Forest *Alamosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Didelphodon *Dromaeosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Maiasaura *Ornithomimus *Parasaurolophus *Parksosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Stegoceras *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex Serengeti Plains *Aardvark *African Elephant *African Leopard *African Lion *Banded Mongoose *Black Mamba *Black Rhinoceros *Black-Backed Jackal *Blue Wildebeest *Cape Buffalo *Cape Hunting Dog *Cheetah *Common Duiker *Common Hippopotamus *Common Warthog *Grant's Zebra *Greater Kudu *Helmeted Guineafowl *Impala *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Masai Giraffe *Nile Crocodile *Olive Baboon *Ostrich *Red-Billed Oxpecker *Red-Billed Quelea *Secretary Bird *Serval *Spotted Hyena *Superb Starling *Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill *Thomson's Gazelle *Topi *Vervet *White-Backed Vulture Virginia Forest *American Black Bear *American Copperhead *American Crow *American Goldfinch *American Robin *Barred Owl *Belted Kingfisher *Black-Capped Chickadee *Blue Grosbeak *Blue Jay *Bobcat *Canada Goose *Canvasback *Coyote *Eastern Bluebird *Eastern Chipmunk *Eastern Cottontail *Eastern Garter Snake *Eastern Grey Squirrel *Eastern Screech Owl *Eastern Newt *Great Horned Owl *Grey Fox *Least Weasel *Mallard *Meadow Vole *North American Beaver *North American Porcupine *North American Raccoon *North American River Otter *Northern Cardinal *Painted Bunting *Painted Turtle *Red Fox *Red-Tailed Hawk *Rose-Breasted Grosbeak *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Southern Flying Squirrel *Striped Skunk *White-Footed Mouse *White-Tailed Deer *Wild Turkey *Wood Duck Indian Swamp *Bengal Tiger *Blackbuck *Brahimny Kite *Chital *Dhole *Fishing Cat *Gaur *Golden Jackal *Indian Cobra *Indian Elephant *Indian Gharial *Indian Grey Mongoose *Indian Leopard *Indian Peafowl *Indian Python *Indian Rhinoceros *Indian Vulture *Mugger Crocodile *Nilgai *Northern Plains Grey Langur *Red Junglefowl *Rhesus Macaque *Sambar Deer *Sloth Bear *Swallow-Tailed Bee-Eater *Wild Boar *Wild Water Buffalo Chinese Mountain *Central Chinese Goral *Chinese Giant Salamander *Demoiselle Crane *Giant Panda *Golden Pheasant *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey *Lady Amherst's Pheasant *Himalayan Monal *Red Panda *Sichuan Takin *Snow Leopard *Yak Australian Outback *Budgerigar *Common Wombat *Dingo *Emu *European Rabbit *Frilled Lizard *Galah *Inland Taipan *Kowari *Laughing Kookaburra *Perentie *Red Kangaroo *Sand Goanna *Short-Beaked Echidna *Thorny Devil *Wedge-Tailed Eagle Amazon Rainforest *Amazon River Dolphin *Arapaima *Bald-Headed Uakari *Black Caiman *Blue and Gold Macaw *Boa Constrictor *Brazilian Porcupine *Brazilian Tapir *Brown-Throated Sloth *Budgett's Frog *Bull Shark *Bushdog *Capybara *Common Squirrel Monkey *Dyeing Dart Frog *Emerald Tree Boa *Emperor Tamarin *Eyelash Viper *Giant Anteater *Great Kiskadee *Green Anaconda *Grey-Winged Trumpeter *Harpy Eagle *Hoatzin *Jaguar *Kinkajou *Ocelot *Red Howler *Red-Bellied Piranha *Red-Rumped Agouti *Scarlet Macaw *Scarlet Ibis *Silver Arowana *Southern Tamandua *Spectacled Owl *Sun Parakeet *Toco Toucan *White-Headed Capuchin British Shore *Atlantic Puffin *Carrion Crow *Common Bottlenose Dolphin *Common Murre *Eurasian Curlew *European Badger *European Herring Gull *European Otter *Great Skua *Greylag Goose *Harbor Porpoise *Harbor Seal *Humpback Whale *Pied Avocet *Red Deer *Red Fox Arctic Tundra *Arctic Fox *Arctic Hare *Arctic Redpoll *Arctic Tern *Arctic Wolf *Barren-Ground Caribou *Collared Lemming *Common Eider *Common Raven *Gyrfalcon *Ivory Gull *Lapland Bunting *Muskox *Polar Bear *Sandhill Crane *Snowy Owl *Stoat Trivia Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Wild Kingdom Hearts Category:Video Games Category:Video games